


Necesito un cliffhanger

by Isnis



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Crack, Full Moon, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lunar Eclipse, Mushroom War, Mushrooms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parodia, Parody, Setas, The Hale Fire, Yoga, psychiatrist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnis/pseuds/Isnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psiquiatras, humor, adventura, pruebas nucleares y por supuesto setas. Un fanfic enmarcado.</p><p>Disclaimer: </p><p>This product is meant for humorous and educational purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons is purely coincidental. No psychiatrists, animals or trees were harmed in the production of this fanfic. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayMayColt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMayColt/gifts).



Necesito un cliffhanger. Parte 1

 

—Buenos días Doctora Roald. Me han recomendado sus servicios para el tratamiento de las adicciones cibernéticas.  
—Sí, esa es mi especialidad. Buenos días. El señor Wilson, ¿verdad? Túmbese aquí, en el diván, y dígame que le ha traído hasta la consulta de Psiquiatría.  
—Uy, qué cómodo. Verá, creo que me he obsesionado leyendo fanfics, pero en muchos no puedo pasar del primer capítulo, así que salto a uno nuevo, y a otro, y a otro... He probado con diferentes Fandoms, pero ninguno me atrapa. Cada vez necesito más pasar más tiempo en el ordenador y he engordado diez kilos de comer tanta comida basura. Además, mire que ojos tengo, si hasta he desarrollado una conjuntivitis crónica.  
—Ya veo, luego le receto unas gotas. Pero cuénteme si tiene alguna preferencia en concreto.  
—Empecé con " _Teen Wolf_ ", pero tras leerme gran parte de ellos, pasé por " _Se ha escrito un crimen_ " y ahora... —el hombre se estrujó nerviosamente las manos y habló con expresión extraviada— me da vergüenza confesarlo, pero he caído tan bajo como para empezar a leerme los fanfics de " _Candy - Candy_ ".  
—No se aflija, todo el mundo tiene sus momentos de debilidad. Yo misma reconozco que su amor prohibido por Anthony engancha mucho.  
—¡Pero es que aún es peor! —exclamó con voz desgarrada—. Hasta me compré la versión extendida en Blu-Ray y la tengo escondida detrás de cinco cajetillas de tabaco. Me odio por ello —susurró con abatimiento, para luego llevarse las manos a la cara.

 

La psiquiatra, con gesto comprensivo, esperó unos instantes a que el paciente se recompusiera, abrumado por confesar sus secretos más íntimos. Tras exhalar un gran suspiro para darse ánimos, el hombre continuó con voz vacilante.

 

—Inclusive he empezado a escribir uno pero, tras diecisiete páginas, me he dado cuenta que no puedo continuar. Estoy atrapado en un bucle sin salida, sin ideas. No hago más que darle vueltas y vuelvo a devorar fanfics de lo que sea, buscando un golpe de inspiración, una escapatoria a la angustia que me invade.  
— Yo misma publico fanfiction, por lo que puedo afirmar que no iba muy desencaminado. La escritura es terapéutica, si bien veo que le ha resultado contraproducente. Pero no se preocupe, aquí estoy para ayudarle.

 

La mujer le sonrió en gesto de apoyo. Agarró una libreta decorada con motivos navideños y tras golpetearla con un lápiz prosiguió la conversación con voz suave:

 

—Por lo que me comenta todo comenzó tras empezar a leer compulsivamente los fanfics de _Teen Wolf_.  
—Sí, es cierto, estaba enganchado a la serie pero la dejé.  
—¿Cuál piensa que puede ser la razón? ¿Acaso se siente traicionado por sus guionistas?, ¿el guión no está a la altura?

 

El paciente apoyó los dedos sobre su boca y lo meditó unos segundos.

 

—Hasta cierto punto sí, creo que sí, no... No sé —exclamó con frustración—. Me gustaría que la historia fuera diferente, pero cuando dejó de satisfacerme me enganché a las reposiciones de " _La Casa de la Pradera_ ".

 

La doctora le miró con interés y dijo:

 

—Hm, interesante elección. ¿Le recuerda a su infancia? Me pregunto qué diría Freud. Tal vez... Espere unos instantes, tengo que reflexionar en profundidad, puede que tenga una idea sobre su problema...

 

Ante la mirada perpleja del enfermo, la doctora empezó a garabatear furiosamente en su libretita. Cuanto más escribía, más palidecía su visitante, que ya se veía empacando sus bártulos de camino a un centro de desintoxicación de los que salían en las películas, enfermera psicópata incluida. Al fin, la mujer dejó resbalar el lápiz, que cayó con un " _clong_ " al suelo, y quedó sumida en sus pensamientos.

 

El pobre paciente, aprovechando que la médica estaba distraída, sacó tembloroso una caja de píldoras y se metió a palo seco tres de golpe. Ya puestos, aprovechó para mirar los cuadros de fanart que había colgados en la pared de la consulta. Los más valiosos eran de _Sterek_ , pues habían sido firmados años atrás durante un momento de despiste del reparto original.

 

La doctora parecía sumida en un extraño estupor, mirando hacia el infinito, así que se levantó sigilosamente y tras robar uno de los dibujos escondiéndolo debajo de la gabardina (la medicación estaba empezando a hacerle efecto y si le pillaban siempre podría echarle la culpa a los efectos secundarios), se largó al baño, pues su infección de vejiga amenazaba con provocar un desagradable incidente. Ya más aliviado, decidió esconder estratégicamente el cuadro tras el retrete.

 

Cuando volvió, la psiquiatra se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición, impertérrita. Tanta concentración no auguraba nada bueno, así que el hombre no tuvo ánimos para esperar más tiempo una respuesta sobre su dolencia:

 

—Doctora, ¿es grave?

 

Silencio.

 

—¿Doctora?

 

La mujer seguía con cara inexpresiva mirando fijamente la mancha roja de la alfombra (sobre la que ningún paciente se atrevió jamás a preguntar). Incluso le empezaba a caer un poco de babilla por la comisura de los labios que amenazaba con gotear a su bata.

 

El señor Wilson se levantó y movió una mano por delante de su cara pero ni con esas. Estaba claro que su fe en la psiquiatría se estaba desmoronando a pasos agigantados. No pudo soportarlo más y empezó a zarandearla con entusiasmo. Nada. Seguía con los ojos vidriosos como un besugo.

 

Al final, aunque su madre siempre le había dicho que la violencia no era la solución, decidió no contenerse y le arreó un buen par de hostias. No pareció surtir gran efecto. Se metió un bonito cenicero al que le había echado el ojo en el bolsillo y estaba ponderando si echarle encima el jamón de agua de la mesita (margaritas incluidas), cuando la mujer empezó a parpadear y recobrar los sentidos. Miró a su alrededor con alarma y se quitó la baba con el dorso de la mano.

 

—Doctora...  
—¿Eh? Ah, sí, perdone, es que sufro un extraño tipo de narcolepsia y a veces me quedo dormida de repente y.... —se interrumpió al ver la cara del paciente— pero no se preocupe, que no le voy a cobrar la sesión.  
—Ya.

 

Una vez pasada la emergencia el hombre había cruzado los brazos y la miraba con cara de enfado. Volvió a sentarse en el diván de mala gana, esperando. La médica se aclaró la garganta:

 

—Ejem, a... ahora, si es tan amable, cuénteme lo que ha escrito, porqué no ha podido continuar su fanfic.  
—Está bien.

 

_«El prologo empieza en los finales de los setenta, ¿sabe?, durante la guerra fría. En aquella época corrían rumores en Beacon Hills de que en el bosque de Sherwood, situado más al norte, se estaban desarrollando pruebas gubernamentales secretas. En ocasiones se observaran nieblas fosforescentes que se deslizaban sobre la reserva y envolvían la casa Hale o tormentas con ranas que caían del cielo. Las malas lenguas afirmaban que la familia se había vuelto loca y empezaron a circular historias de extraños sucesos durante la luna llena, monstruos que corrían por el bosque y desapariciones de animales domésticos._

 

_»Por ello, nadie se extrañó cuando un incendio se desató en la mansión, pues la gente lo atribuyó a los servicios secretos del gobierno, como evidencia de que realmente estaban ocultando la realización de pruebas nucleares en el área. La ciudad al completo guardó un ominoso silencio, no fuera a ser que el resto de sus habitantes corriera la misma suerte._

 

_»Sólo sobrevivieron tres de los hijos (Laura, Derek y Cora) y su joven tío Peter, porque a este le había tocado de niñera y se había escapado ese fin de semana a ver un concierto de Jimi Hendrix, dejando a los niños olvidados en el maletero del coche»._

 

—Caramba, está de lo más intrigante. Continúe por favor —dijo la doctora, olvidando mencionar a su cliente el hecho de que había encendido la grabadora con la esperanza de plagiarle la historia.

 

La voz del hombre había ido cambiando: de un inicio tembloroso, ahora casi vibraba de excitación. Se encontraba estimulado, sin duda, por los psicotrópicos ingeridos, así como por el avieso interés de la psiquiatra, que el enfermo confundía con aprobación hacia su historia y no con maquinaciones mentales sobre cómo sacarle los cuartos de la forma más rápida posible.

 

_«La historia ahora se desarrolla en el presente, con Peter encerrando en un sanatorio tras un brote psicótico provocado por tanto fumar marihuana. El resto de la familia, tras reconstruir la case Hale, se gana la vida criando vacas y cultivando champiñones en las cuevas de su propiedad. El desencadenante de los acontecimientos ocurre a principios de primavera, el día que Derek trasladaba una caja de setas. Sin que se dé cuenta, un champiñón escapa al suelo de la foresta y sin obstáculos en su camino, termina rodando a un charco del que emanaban lentamente burbujas plateadas._

 

_»Dos meses después, en lo más recóndito de la reserva, una seta gigante de dos metros de altura se alza entre la maleza. El descubrimiento pronto se hace eco en el pueblo, por lo que una maraña de curiosos se adentra en el bosque. La expectación es tanta que los Hale, hartos de que les espanten las vacas, empiezan a cobrar entrada por cada visita._

 

_»La noche del eclipse lunar, tras gastarse la paga en la bolera, nuestros héroes deciden ahorrarse unos dólares, por lo que dejan parte de las neuronas en casa y se escapan en busca de la fúngica atracción de feria. Entre ellos se encuentra Lydia, la Presidenta del Club de Castidad, armada con una lupa, una cinta métrica y una "Guía de las Setas de California"; así como Stiles, que espera de una vez por todas convencerla para retozar entre los prados de la reserva._

 

_»Junto a la pareja, Scott, vestido de camuflaje, vigila la retaguardia cargado con una escopeta de cañones recortados y una cinta en la frente, pues los rumores sobre la peligrosidad del lugar no son para tomárselos a la ligera. A su pesar, esa noche Allison no les acompañaba, pues tenía una cita con los Mundiales de tiro con arco y nada, salvo una catástrofe nuclear, le despegaría de su caja de palomitas frente a la pantalla de cincuenta y dos pulgadas de su casa._

 

_»Como es obvio, tras una discusión sobre "pensaba que lo ibas a traer tú" descubren que a nadie se le ocurrió llevarse una linterna. Poco a poco las sombras avanzan y sólo el resplandor de la luna, y el mapa de las estrellas que Lidia consulta en su móvil de alta gama, les libra de perderse entre tanta planta._

 

_»Unos aullidos desgarran la noche. Pero no, no se trata de hombres lobos ni nada parecido, sino de Jackson, que les estaba siguiendo a escondidas y se había caído sobre una bosta, al tropezar con un termómetro, los restos de un bocata de calamares y tres latas de cerveza. Pero qué guarra es la gente._

 

_»Tras quitarle los calamares del pelo y una vez adecentado entre maldiciones, los cuatro estudiantes alcanzan el claro después de dar unas vueltas muy tontas. Allí destaca el Agaricus en toda su grandeza, rodeado de un halo de viejos robles que inclinan sus ramas llenas de andrajosos líquenes como tributo silencioso a su magnética presencia._

 

_»Mientras Scott se distrae, convencido por Stiles de la bondad de cazar gamusinos a altas horas de la noche, Lydia saca el cuchillo de carnicero que guarda en el bolso de Prada. Lo agarra con decisión y en ese instante, justo antes de dar el golpe, el eclipse lunar empieza...»._

 

Beeeep. Un sonido disonante sobresaltó a ambos, interrumpiendo la epopeya. Era la alarma del final de la consulta y, por ende, del principio de lo que iba a ser un espeluznante relato.

 

—Rayos —se le escapó a la psiquiatra, que veía perder su oportunidad de ganar dinero a espuertas vendiendo el guión cinematográfico de aquella historia—. Discúlpeme, pero... ¿puede venir mañana?

 

_Continuará..._


	2. Parte 2

 Necesito un cliffhanger. Parte 2

 

—Toc, Toc. —El señor Wilson golpeó la madera y asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de la consulta, donde la doctora Roald estaba atendiendo al teléfono.  
—Sí, en un momento estoy con usted. —La psiquiatra le hizo un gesto para que pasara y tomara asiento. Se dirigió otra vez al teléfono con cierta acritud—: no, no entiendo porque la póliza de mi seguro no cubre este tipo de robos..., sí, pero...

 

Como la mujer seguía enfrascada en la conversación, el enfermo aprovechó para dejar una especie de maletita que había traído sobre el suelo y otear lo que le rodeaba. No tardó ni un momento en evaluar con interés el abeto navideño recién colocado al lado de la ventana, adornado con lazos rojos, unas guirnaldas creadas con palomitas de maíz y unas preciosas bolas de madera pintadas.

 

— ¡No! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis clientes sean cleptómanos! ¡Qué no, puñetas! —Tras esto, colgó con violencia el teléfono, se alisó el pelo para tranquilizarse y sonrió dulcemente a su paciente—: ¡señor Wilson, qué alegría volver a verle de nuevo!, ¿una galletita casera? —Empujó una bandeja que había en la mesa hacia el hombre—. ¡A que hace un día maravilloso!

 

Fuera llovía a cántaros.

 

—Pero si estuve en la consulta ayer... —expresó con sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos, algo desorientado por los cambios de humor de aquella mujer.  
—No importa, parece que hoy tiene mejor cara. —La doctora volvió a atusarse el pelo, en un vano intento por mejorar su aspecto y acercó la silla a la mesa provocando un chirrido atroz al arrastrarla por el pavimento.  
— Aquí mismito tengo su expediente. —Abrió una carpeta sobre el escritorio y le echó un vistazo—. Aún no tengo del todo definido su diagnóstico, sin embargo, a falta de profundizar en su caso, está claro que sus síntomas son un mecanismo de defensa algo inusual.  
—¿Pero eso es grave? —preguntó el paciente, al que el rechinamiento de la silla le había dejado los pelos de de punta. Definitivamente había algo inquietante en la actitud de esa doctora. ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿sería que habría pillado el virus de las vacas locas?  
—No, no. —Desechó con la mano los temores del señor Wilson como si no tuvieran ninguna importancia. —Le aseguro que tiene cura con algo de terapia. Ahora, para poder concretar su diagnosis, le agradecería que continuara con lo que me estaba contando ayer.  
—Pero... ¿entonces que tengo? —Ya le empezaban a temblar las manos otra vez. Se palpó los bolsillos en busca de sus píldoras. Maldita sea, se las había dejado en casa.  
—Que no puedo decírselo si no me relata su fic, caballero —le espetó—. ¡Vamos, túmbese ahí! ¡Venga!—Le señaló el diván con insistencia.  
—Vale, vale, está bien. Tampoco hay que ponerse así.

 

El enfermo se abalanzó sobre el sofá, pues poco faltaba para que la doctora se le echara encima, lo que en otras circunstancias pudiera haber sido agradable, pero en este caso era de lo más atemorizante. No era cuestión que poner en su contra a una psiquiatra de lo más alterada. Puede que le hubiera sentado un poquitín mal la desaparición o préstamo temporal indefinido, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, de sus posesiones personales. Se aclaró la garganta.

 

_«Como le decía ayer, era la noche del eclipse lunar. Los protagonistas de la historia se encontraban en un claro de la reserva donde se erigía la seta gigante. A la misma le rodeaban dos anillos: el exterior, formado por las nudosas ramas de los robles centenarios que rodeaban el lugar; y un corro interior de pequeñas setas toronjas, como farolillos naranjas que anuncian el lugar dónde va a iniciarse una tormenta._

 

_»Stiles fue el primero en darse cuenta. Lydia se hallaba en el centro de un corro de Hadas, al principio de un eclipse, dispuesta con su cuchillo a mutilar el cuerpo del Agaricus para arrancar una muestra. «¡Lydia, espera!» gritó Stiles, pero la luna ya se ocultaba y el mundo quedó en sombras. En el bosque silencioso no se oía un alma. El golpe había sido dado, pero Lydia no contaba con que el champiñón mutante tenía un mecanismo de defensa: las laminillas temblaron y con ellas una nube de esporas descendió sobre la pelirroja._

 

_»Quedó envuelta por unos instantes por una niebla oscura, o al menos eso parecía, porque apenas se veía un pimiento, y no digamos una seta, por muy grande que fuera. La chica cayó al suelo y empezó a toser como una posesa hasta que Jackson, tras contener la respiración, la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró a un lugar más seguro, espachurrando unas amanitas por el camino. Cuando al fin se hizo la luz de la luna, Lydia parecía como si le hubieran echado un saco de cemento encima._

 

_»Decidieron marcharse, pero no antes de que Scott agarrara su saco lleno de gamusinos y Lydia se sacudiera el kilo de esporas. En lo que respecta al pedazo de champiñón obtenido con tanto esfuerzo, lo guardó en una fiambrera de su casa._

 

_»Al llegar al camino que conducía a la Casa Hale se encontraron con el porsche de Jackson, que había aparcado de cualquier forma cerrando el paso a la mansión. Apoyado sobre el mismo hallaron a un muy cabreado Derek, que les llevaba esperando hora y media. Tras amenazas varias, que incluían arrancarles la garganta con los dientes o denunciarles por maltrato vegetal, como se hubieran colado en su huerto de agricultura ecológica, les dejó marchar, ignorante de la fechoría cometida sobre su Agaricus._

 

_»Al día siguiente Lydia no se encontraba bien. Había saludado la mañana vomitando y ahora todo olor la molestaba, salvo el del alcachofas en vinagre de la cantina, que no sabía por qué encontraba de lo más irresistible. En la clase de patología vegetal terminó de examinar los micelios bajo el microscopio y le mandó un mensaje a Stiles sobre lo que había averiguado. Era un Agaricus californicus, algo impensable, pues esa seta sólo crecía a trescientos kilómetros de distancia, en el área de Oakland. Ni siquiera era comestible, sino ligeramente tóxica, pues a algunas personas les provocaba problemas intestinales. No quiso contarle lo más extraño, que sentía la necesidad física de volver a la reserva y abrazar con devoción a su ahora querida seta._

 

_»Dos semanas después la chica seguía teniendo náuseas matutinas. Stiles estaba mosqueado: ¿a dónde iba Lydia todas las tardes?, ¿por qué estaba engordando?, y aún más raro... ¿por qué todas las pruebas de embarazo se habían agotado en Beacon Hills? No es que estuviera espiando en la farmacia, que va, pero no pudo evitar escucharlo cuando fue a comprar tres cajas de anfetaminas (con receta)._

 

_»Cuando Jackson se quejó durante las prácticas de Lacrosse de que ninguna chica le pedía autógrafos (¡como si a él le importara!) se fijó en que las gradas del campo estaban vacías. No sólo eso, sino que descubrió que las desapariciones vespertinas se aplicaban a casi toda fémina en edad reproductora... ¿habían empezado ya las rebajas o se habían apuntado a una secta?_

 

_»Stiles se dirigió al Sanatorio "La dulce melopea", donde cumplía doscientas cincuenta horas de trabajos comunitarios (esa es otra historia) y le confió sus dudas a Peter durante la clase de yoga. Cuando le contó la aparición del hongo mutante y la extraña pasión micológica que despertaba en la ciudad a Peter se le ensombreció la mirada; el hombre masculló "¿por qué nadie me cuenta nada?", agarró a Stiles del brazo (con la sutileza propia de Peter, ejem) y le pidió que le acompañara. Fue en busca de la directora, a la que cameló para obtener un permiso tras asegurarle que no faltaría al torneo de baloncesto de aquella tarde. Seguidamente, tras cambiarse de ropa para lucir su jersey de pico preferido, se apropió del Jeep de Stiles y lo puso en marcha._

 

_»Estaba tan furioso: "no puedo tener unos sobrinos más estúpidos" que sólo se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de Stiles tras recorrer trece kilómetros de carretera y tuvo que volver a buscarlo. Peter recuperó al chico, el cual empezaba a plantearse si liarse en secreto con un hombre lobo había sido una buena idea, y le sobornó por el camino con la promesa de un paquete extra grande de patatas fritas rizadas._

 

_»Derek podaba sus bonsáis cuando arribaron a la casa Hale. Peter le echó en cara que durante el tiempo en que sus hermanas estaban de vacaciones en Sudamérica no se hubiera ocupado del control de plagas. Era deber de Derek encargarse de todo bicho peligroso del área y así evitar atraer la atención de los federales, no les diera por quemarles otra vez el jardín, lupinos habitantes incluidos. Pero no, en vez de ello le había dado publicidad para cobrar la entrada._

 

_»Stiles escuchaba fascinado. No sólo se vieron confirmados los rumores sobre las pruebas nucleares, el incendio en la casa Hale y las mutaciones que de vez en cuando campaban por la reserva; sino que de paso descubrió las bondades del laser de Alejandrita para ocultar los problemas de crecimiento anormal del vello de la familia Hale._

 

_»Todo esto era alto secreto, por supuesto (no era nada varonil confesar que se desplazaban todos los meses a un centro de estética situado a setenta kilómetros de Beacon Hills), así que Peter chantajeó a Stiles para asegurar su silencio. Como se le ocurriera abrir el pico, le diría al Sheriff que su hijo se fumaba cada día una cajetilla de tabaco antes de llegar a casa"»._

 

—¡Espere un momento! —le cortó la doctora, con la voz algo agitada.  
—Perdón, ¿qué pasa? —se sobresaltó el paciente—. Había interrumpido la narración justo cuando se iba poniendo cada vez más interesante. ¿Qué ofensa había cometido ahora? En su historia Stiles era mayor de edad y podría relacionarse con quién quisiera. Se sentó torpemente sobre el diván y con las prisas golpeó accidentalmente el bulto que descansaba sobre el suelo. Miró a la psiquiatra desconcertado por la algarabía generada.  
—¿No lo sabe? —le respondió la doctora—. ¡Acaba de destrozar un tabú! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que el protagonista cometa tamaña inmoralidad? ¿Pero no ve el mal ejemplo que da a la juventud? —Le devolvió la mirada totalmente consternada. La psiquiatra había olvidado por completo comportarse de forma profesional, llevada por su interés en la historia.  
—¿Qué sean bisexuales? —preguntó el señor Wilson. La verdad es que no entendía a esa mujer.  
—No, lo otro. LOS HÉROES JAMÁS FUMAN, caballero. Le reto a que encuentre un fanfic en que esto ocurra. Puede asesinar, golpear, secuestrar, apuñalar, violar, cualquier crimen o perversión que usted quiera, pero fumar, eso sí que no. —La desaprobación de la mujer se mascaba en el ambiente—. Tsk, tsk. Creo que este es uno de los aspectos en los que habrá que incidir en su terapia.

 

El señor Wilson se encogió sobre sí mismo, avergonzado por tamaño error. ¿Cómo había podido cometer tamaña felonía? Pero sus pensamientos de autocompasión se vieron pronto interrumpidos cuando un gruñido feroz inundó la habitación procedente del suelo. Ambos miraron hacia abajo y observaron como la maletita cobraba vida por su cuenta...

 

_Continuará..._


	3. Parte 3

Necesito un cliffhanger. Parte 3

 

—¡Señor Wilson! —exclamó la doctora con voz inquieta—, ¿qué hay dentro de esa maleta? —Señaló al engendro de plástico del que procedía el sonido.

 

El señor Wilson esbozó una sonrisa algo avergonzada cuando levantó el objeto con los brazos y lo depositó sobre el escritorio. La mujer no quitaba ojo a sus movimientos, presta a salir huyendo si hacía falta. Ahora que podía mirarlo más cerca se fijó en que en realidad era una especie de jaulita de pequeño tamaño, con una puerta de barrotes para que no se escapara el monstruo que hubiera en su interior.

 

—No es una maleta, sino una gatera —le aclaró el paciente con orgullo, mientras echaba un vistazo a su ocupante. Debió de gustarle lo que vio, pues se dirigió a la doctora visiblemente más calmado tras el incidente del tabaco—. Verá, es que tenía que poner a mi gata unas vacunas y he venido directo desde el veterinario. No creo que le importe, ¿verdad?

 

En realidad la doctora Roald odiaba a los gatos con todo su corazón y le daban una alergia horrorosa, pero no era cuestión de ser tiquismiquis en aquellos momentos. Tenía que saber cómo finalizaba la historia y llamar a su agente cuanto antes.

 

—¡No, que va! ¿Cómo se llama? —Su intento de acercarse a la gatera fue interrumpido por el gruñido feroz de la bestia que se lanzó contra puerta de la jaula y sacó una zarpa repleta de garras con intención de mutilarla. La mujer se echó hacia atrás de sopetón, al ver peligrada su integridad física.  
—Migraña —el hombre se rió algo nervioso—. Es una gata muy dulce, no sé porque mi ex mujer le puso ese nombre... —Se fijó en la tensión palpable entre las dos hembras—. Migraña, bonita, tranquila, que esta doctora no va a ponerte ninguna inyección—. Se dirigió a la médica—: creo que es la bata, sabe... que le altera un poquitín...

 

La psiquiatra le clavó los ojos con escepticismo. Menuda fiera, si no dejaba de gruñir, bufar y hasta su prisión amenazaba con ceder con tanto embate.

 

—...mejor dejo la gatera en el suelo.  
—Sí, por favor.

 

Ya oculta de su visión gatuna la odiada bata blanca el animal se calmó un poco, solo emitiendo algún ocasional sonido, para remarcar que aún seguía allí y que a ella no se la daban con queso, que se atrevieran a ponerse al alcance de sus garras.

 

La mujer expulsó aire lentamente, para aliviar un poco la tensión. Se frotó los ojos unos instantes. Ya empezaban a picarle, maldita sea. Buscó una excusa para ir a echarse unas gotas sobre los mismos.

 

—Qué raro... Juraría que dejé aquí el abrecartas... —Inspeccionó la mesa y al no encontrarlo miró disimuladamente a los bolsillos del paciente, calculando si, dadas las dimensiones del objeto, podría haberlo guardado ahí. Meneó la cabeza frustrada—. Si me disculpa un momento tengo que ir a recepción a buscarlo. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

 

Mientras la médica se dirigía a buscar un antihistamínico y el arma blanca el enfermo se preguntó si la mujer había expresado algún tipo de velada amenaza hacia su tierna mascota. Lo desechó tras unos segundos. Probablemente no, la psiquiatra parecía una buena persona, aunque bastante excéntrica. Tenía unos instantes, así que raudo y veloz se acercó a inspeccionar el árbol de navidad, seleccionando una bolita con un dibujo de renos saltarines que le encantaba. Colgaba oculta en la parte trasera del árbol, pegada a la ventana, por lo que no se daría cuenta de su desaparición hasta bastante tiempo después. Además, ¿quién iba a ponerse a contar las bolas, con todas las que había? Para esconderla, abrió la puerta de la gatera y con cierto esfuerzo, para detener a la gata que intentaba escaparse, la colocó al fondo del todo, debajo de la felina manta. Justo a tiempo, porque la mujer ya volvía más relajada, empuñando casualmente el pedazo de metal como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

—Creo que es un buen momento para que retome su historia —le sugirió cortésmente la doctora. —Dejó el abrecartas sobre el escritorio de modo ostentoso, con un golpe seco.  
—Cierto —respondió rápidamente el paciente, preguntándose para qué puñetas había ido a buscar ese abrecartas si luego no iba a usarlo, ¿verdad?... ¿O sí? Bueno, mejor no pensar y decidir seguirle la corriente.

 

_«Como le decía, tras hacer prometer a Stiles que no contara nada sobre los misterios de Beacon Hills a cualquier persona non grata, Peter quiso ver champiñón que estaba causando tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Derek le contestó que no podía, porque tenía alquilado el prado con una carpa, dado que había una convención femenina en marcha._

_»Tras pensar internamente en lo calzonazos que era su sobrino desde que se había convertido al budismo y le habían metido en la cabeza cosas como respetar la vida de otros seres vivos y bla, bla, bla, Peter sacó el tractor de cadenas. Se imponía una investigación en toda regla, así que cargó en el vehículo la motosierra que Stiles tenía guardada en el maletero del Jeep y le pidió a Derek que les llevara hasta el lugar de los hechos._

_»¿Y de dónde había salido la seta? Peter conducía el tractor con la larga práctica adquirida tras cultivar en el pasado grandes extensiones ilegales de... no importa. Stiles, por su parte, durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar se dedicó a interrogar alegremente a Derek (oh, dulce venganza), mientras jugueteaba con su entrañable bate de aluminio. Aparentemente, al sibarita de Derek el vulgar champiñón campestre que cultivaba no le parecía de suficiente alcurnia, sino que buscaba emociones más fuertes: guardaba una remesa para uso personal de setas tóxicas. Metabolismo lupino que todo lo traga. A Stiles le dio cochina envidia._

_»Ya no se encontraban a mucha distancia. Quinientos metros antes de llegar (había un cartel rosita en el camino que lo indicaba), una alegre bandera ondeaba anunciando la primera convención de knitting de Beacon Hills. A partir de ahí tuvieron que sortear una marabunta de bicicletas y hasta un carrito de supermercado para acercarse al área. Una vez visible el claro dónde se aposentaba la seta vieron que se encontraba plagado de mujeres sentadas sobre la hierba haciendo calceta. Se hallaban alrededor del champiñón, que se balanceaba ligeramente con la brisa y esparcía lentamente sus esporas por la reserva, no se sabe hasta qué distancia._

_»En un alarde de organización habían instalado una carpa a la entrada, con una mercería, una barra de bebidas y una tienda de recuerdos dónde podían comprarse camisetas con la foto del hongo estampada. Los hombres se bajaron del tractor y al frente del negocio encontraron a Lydia que, al verlos, dejó de tejer unos patucos naranja. Se acercó a ellos con resolución, le echó una mirada gélida a Derek y les dijo muy clarito que la presencia masculina no era bienvenida. Cómo dieran un paso más se arrepentirían. No sólo eso, sino que los amenazó con sus agujas de punto, que debían de medir sus buenos cuarenta centímetros._

_»"Derek, ocúpate de ella, ¿quieres?" dijo Peter, y se internó junto a Stiles en el prado abandonando la salvaguarda de los árboles centenarios. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó los siseos de Lydia, ruido de cristales rotos, gruñidos de dolor, a Derek ofreciéndole un cincuenta por ciento de descuento en la próxima compra de patatas ecológicos si dejaba de golpearle la cabeza, más gruñidos, exabruptos de pescadera y demás alabanzas que la mujer vertía sobre el hombre lobo durante la plácida conversación que ambos mantenían._

_»Los pasos de Peter y Stiles se acercaban lentamente al Agaricus. Pisaban la hierba sin hacer ruido. Peter se tomaba su tiempo, observaba no sólo la majestuosidad del elemento a abatir sino su entorno. Su mirada en apariencia tranquila evaluaba en realidad todas las posibles amenazas (leáse una turba de féminas armada con ovillos de lanas, agujas de punto y ropitas de bebé varias). Si se lo proponía podía ser letal. Mucho._

_»El recorrido que les llevaba hacía el hongo le puso a Stiles los pelos de punta. Salvo los sonidos de fondo generados por Lydia y Derek (qué bonito cuando hablando se entiende la gente), un silencio ominoso se había desplomado sobre el claro. Todas las mujeres habían interrumpido su labor y les miraban de forma inexpresiva bastante espeluznante, por así decirlo. No les quitaban ojo. Incluso se habían levantado mientras enarbolaban con fuerza sus pertenencias, a punto de hacer no se sabe qué, pero definitivamente nada bueno para su salud. Aunque le acusaran a misógino, Stiles no podía dejar de pensar que no tenía que haber abandonado su bate de beisbol en el tractor._

_»Se detuvieron cuando alcanzaron el corro de brujas que rodeaba a la fúngica amenaza. Stiles inspiró aire no contaminado por esporas para darse ánimos y se remangó metafóricamente las mangas de la camisa. Levantó un pie y luego el otro para sortear las setitas naranjas y se cayó de morros al penetrar en el circulo. Algo se había enredado entre sus tobillos y le había hecho trastabillar. Jadeó al quedarse sin aire, escupió un poco de hierba y cuando intentó enderezarse descubrió con horror unos zarcillos que emergieron del suelo e intentaron agarrarlo por las muñecas. Se deshizo de los oscuros micelios como pudo echándose bruscamente hacia atrás. Aún de rodillas y rodeado de micelios que crecían entre el césped, tuvo que ser rescatado por Peter, que le agarró de un brazo y lo salvó sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a su fuerza lupina (de algo tenían que servir las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio del sanatorio)._

_»Hasta el circulo de setitas naranjas llegaba el reinado del Agaricus, no sólo sobre el aire, sino sobre la tierra que lo rodeaba. Sólo las pequeñas amanitas primavera contenían la marea de micelios que amenazaban con irrumpir en la superficie. Se imponía una retirada estratégica. Peter echó una última mirada al espécimen casi con hastío, para ver si engañaba a las féminas que salvaguardan la integridad física del hongo, y se dio la vuelta. Un pasillo de mujeres armadas hasta los dientes les dejó pasar; a un hombre lobo desafiante y a un muchacho al que le temblaban las manos. Junto al vehículo, un ligeramente vapuleado Derek les esperaba._

_»La situación era más grave de lo que pensaban: no solo debían destruir a una seta mutante, sino que debían atravesar una muralla de exaltadas dispuestas a todo por su hongo. Peter dejó a Stiles a cargo de toda la logística y volvió al sanatorio para jugar al baloncesto. Prioridades ante todo, la seta podría esperar otro día._

_»Primer paso: instaurar la casa Hale como centro estratégico de operaciones, a pesar de las protestas de Derek. Su elección se debía, como es lógico, a que tenía el salón más grande, con una televisión panorámica de ciento cinco pulgadas, consolas de videojuegos y dos neveras enormes llenas de comida ecológica y bebidas de soja._

_»Segundo paso: llamar a Scott y con todo el dolor del mundo a Jackson. En último caso siempre podían utilizarle como cebo cuando se les ocurriera algo peligroso. Incluso decidieron hacer la vista gorda y pedir ayuda técnica a Allison, que afortunadamente vivía su tórrido romance con Scott sin enterarse de nada, por lo que no había sido contaminada por esas esporas malignas que habitaban la reserva._

_»La reunión quedó fijada para el día siguiente _»_._

 

_Continuará..._


	4. Parte 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final ha llegado. La batalla comienza.

Necesito un cliffhanger. Parte 4

 

Para horror de su dueño, la mascota empezó a golpear las paredes de la gatera con un objeto, y con bastante insistencia, por así decirlo: clong, _meouf, cataclaf._

  
La doctora frunció el ceño, ante la interrupción de la sesión, reafirmándose en su opinión de que esos egoístas bichos con patas solo parecían existir para fastidiar a los demás. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para atisbar con que jugaba el animal pero no logró distinguirlo bien a través de los barrotes. No pudo contenerse y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué está haciendo su gato?  
— _¿Rffff?_ Clong.

 

El enfermo, que debía sufrir de un cuadro de ansiedad o tener calor porque empezó a sudar la gota gorda, esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras se agachaba para regañar al animalito.

 

—Disculpe un momento —le dijo de espaldas, ocultando la vista de la jaula a la doctora. Manipuló el cierre y anduvo recolocando el interior de la gatera, hasta que lo que fuera quedó oculto a los tejemanejes del minino, y cerró el habitáculo—. Había olvidado que tenía un muñequito dentro y como se aburría...  
—Ya veo —expresó la médica en su tono más seco—. Ahora si no hay más interrupciones continúe con su relato.  
—Está bien.

 

_«La reunión había quedado fijada para el día siguiente. Todos los integrantes de la manada que no se encontraban en la ciudad o estaban poseídos por la seta maligna se habían dignado a aparecer, incitados sin duda por su deber cívico hacia la comunidad y no ante la promesa de comida y bebida gratis. Incluso Peter se había escaqueado de la liga de baloncesto del sanatorio, tras haber sido su equipo eliminado. Se había apoderado el mando a distancia y agarrado a Stiles miraba "Mi pequeño pony", con un pañuelo en la mano a la espera de que se le pasara el disgusto._

 

_»Tras desplegar el convite gracias a un reluctante Derek, que veía desaparecer sus existencias a una tasa exponencial solo reducida por las muecas de los invitados ante tanto tofu, maitake y otras ecológicas extravagancias, pudo iniciarse la reunión de emergencia. En la mesita de la tele extendieron un mapa gigante de la reserva. A su alrededor, Derek, Stiles y un emocional Peter se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Jackson se había apoderado del mejor sillón de la casa, el que tenía la funda bordada de punto de cruz, ante la desazón de Derek. Por su parte, sentados en el suelo y metiéndose mano disimuladamente, se encontraban Allison y Scott._

 

_»El primer punto a averiguar era cómo podían aniquilar a esa seta; el segundo, cómo deshacerse de sus guardianes; el tercero, descansar un poco ante tanto esfuerzo mental y echar unas partiditas de butbolín (idea de Peter); y cuarto, formular un plan de ataque._

 

_»Scott propuso con ilusión que Allison le prestara el lanzallamas, a lo que Derek se negó, no fuera a alertar a los federales mediante un hermoso incendio forestal. Además, el seguro no les cubría los daños. En lo que todos se encontraban de acuerdo era en que Allison no se acercara a la reserva bajo ningún concepto, no fuera a caer rendida bajo los encantadores micelios y rompiera su compromiso con Scott. Tras unas confusas explicaciones de Derek en PowerPoint sobre la anatomía de una seta, pronto quedó claro (bueno solo un poco), que además de acabar con el cuerpo fructífero, había que matar a los micelios que se encontraban bajo tierra. Ay, ¿pero cómo?_

 

_»Peter se acordó de la infestación de graboides que habían padecido el año pasado y de la que tuvo que ocuparse Laura mientras Derek asistía a un congreso de Reiki, pero desgraciadamente no habían conservado ninguno como recuerdo. Tendrían que pensar en otra cosa. Y pensar en otra cosa, ante la consternación de los adolescentes, era buscar información bibliográfica; no en un bestiario, que ya estaba pasado de fecha, sino en las vastas enciclopedias de cuarenta y cinco tomos de: " El agricultor ecológico feliz", "Todo lo que quiso saber sobre los hongos y nunca se atrevió a preguntar" y "Cultivo del champiñón para torpes: edición especial con comentarios del autor"._

 

_»Hundidos ante el peso de tanto conocimiento pasaron dos horas rezongando, hasta que Peter encontró una posible solución: aparentemente el género Agaricus era vulnerable a ciertos parásitos y a algunas especies de lombricillas de tierra. Derek se frotó las manos, por fin tenia la escusa perfecta para ir en persona a hacer un pequeño pedido al vivero de jardinería "Blake y Asociados", que regentaba una tal Jennifer. Solo necesitan tres toneladas de animalitos._

 

_»Para esquivar a la panda de exaltadas, Jackson propuso espiarlas, lo que condujo a que tuviera que prestarles de muy mala gana uno de sus preciados avioncitos de aeromodelismo, cámara de espía incluida. De esta forma averiguarían cuando no existía vigilancia. En cuanto al plan, llevarían los camiones llenos de lombrices puestas a dieta (así atacarían al hongo con más entusiasmo) al claro y pensarían algo sobre la marcha. Tras dejarse los ojos leyendo la apasionante vida del gorgojo de la patata no les quedaban ganas de estrujarse más las neuronas._

 

_»El manejo del aeroplano recayó inicialmente en manos de Scott, lo cual tenía más peligro que un elefante en una cacharrería. Tras un desgraciado incidente en el que hubo que rescatar al avioncito y a Scott del fondo de un pozo, fue devuelto a Jackson, que cual gallina clueca no hizo más que quejarse de un arañazo durante tres días seguidos. La vigilancia programada, ya en manos más profesionales, dio como resultado que la presencia de féminas en el claro se reducía a partir de las seis de la tarde, cuando buena parte de ellas se marchaban a merendar a la heladería "El alpiste" o a la pizzería paquistaní "G. Khan". Allison opinaba que con tantas grasas como no hicieran ejercicio pronto se iban a poner fondonas. Esto condujo a la idea de que aunque no estuvieran dispuestas a quemar calorías en el gimnasio siempre les quedaba otra opción: el salón de belleza. Ya tenían la estrategia a seguir, por misógina que pareciera: tras previo soborno de una bonita cantidad que tuvo que apoquinar Derek, en dos días todas las peluquerías de Beacon Hills instaurarían una jornada de puertas abiertas: todo gratis. Eso garantizaba que las mujeres coparan estos establecimientos para impresionar a su hongo y que la reserva quedara libre de población femenina._

 

_»El cargamento de lombrices, junto con un calendario promocional del establecimiento para el año 2015, llegó en la fecha prevista. El día señalado todos se pusieron en posición con unas camisas de cuadros y unas buenas botas de goma que les llegaban a la rodilla. Bueno, no todos, pues Jackson se negó a llevar un atuendo que no hiciera juego con su polo de marca, ni siquiera cuando le aseguraron que el verde era la última moda. Allison supervisaría la operación desde una colina cercana con unos prismáticos y un Wakie-Talkie. Por su parte, el equipo restante conduciría los tractores y su cargamento hasta el área infestada. Como armas de apoyo: unas buenas palas, una jeringa tamaño XXL con cloruro potásico por si el hongo se ponía difícil, tres hachas, un taser, el bate de beisbol de Stiles y diez bocatas de chorizo, perdón de tofu, por si les entraba hambre. Es que la vida en el campo es muy sufrida y hay que reponer fuerzas._

 

_»Esperaban que a las seis y media de la tarde el área estuviera desierta, pero desgraciadamente encontraron a Lydia, que había perdido una lentilla y estaba buscándola en el prado con una lupa. Cuando les vio llegar con su ojo bueno corrió al interior de la carpa y se abalanzó sobre un sartenón de respetables dimensiones. Salió y procedió a enarbolarlo retándoles a que se acercaran. Todos miraron a Jackson. Con un suspiro y lamentándose interiormente por no haber traído protección para sus espinillas se dirigió a ella y la arrastró fuera del camino. Los resoplidos, alaridos y demás sonidos que siguieron no son reproducidos aquí por respeto a la familia Whittemore._

 

_»Maniobraron los tractores para acercar los volquetes llenos de animalitos y quitaron los toldos. El Agaricus permanecía de momento inmutable, esparciendo suavemente esporas en sintonía con la brisa reinante._

 

_»La primera paletada de lombrices depositada dentro del círculo de setitas que bordeaba el espécimen a abatir se dirigió rauda al subsuelo, navegando entre el mar de césped. La reacción fue inmediata. Los micelios surgieron con violencia e intentaron estrangular a cada una de las lombricitas de tierra. Las mismas, alegres porque por fin tenían algo con que llenarse el estómago, respondieron empezando a zampar aquellos micelios asesinos._

 

_»La batalla desarrollada era encarnizada: un mar de fúngicos zarcillos emergían y se retorcían, lanzando por los aires a la primera línea de vermiforme ataque que procedía a infiltrarse en sus dominios. Los incansables hombres lobo y un Stiles lleno de agujetas trasladaban desde los volquetes al ejercito de anélidos que poco a poco iban ganando terreno ante su enemigo. El círculo que rodeaba al bastión gigante se estrechaba._

 

_»Incluso Jackson apareció un rato después, con un zapato menos y su vestimenta en diferentes grados de destrucción. Sin embargo, más que lamentarse por el deterioro de sus prendas, se encontraba bastante mosqueado por la sonrisa de suficiencia que le dedicó Lydia cuando logró esposarla al mostrador de la tienda de recuerdos. Desconocía cuáles podrían ser los malvados pensamientos que recorrían la mente de esa mujer, pero decidió no reflexionar sobre ello, iba a ser inútil. Ignoró la petición de Stiles de que hiciera algo más productivo y desenvolvió un bocadillo. Se lo había ganado._

 

_»La contienda en el interior del corro de hadas iba por buen camino. La totalidad de las filas vermiformes ya se habían apoderado de buena parte del campo visible de batalla, que aparecía arrasado en las áreas donde las lombricitas habían desplegado sus fauces y se habían dirigido hacia el subsuelo: boquetes en la tierra, trozos de césped arrancados por doquier y algún que otro cuerpo caído en combate. Pero la muerte de sus compañeras no detenía al resto de la soldadesca, que luchaban enardecidas en primera fila, ya solo a tres metros de la ciudadela a conquistar. En segunda línea, protegiendo su retaguardia, nuestros héroes esperaban a que el cuerpo del Agaricus se pusiera a su alcance para darle el golpe de gracia._

 

_»El contraataque de la seta tampoco se hizo esperar: ocupados sus micelios en derribar a las lombricitas por tierra, desplegó su fuerza aérea abriendo sus laminillas para que una nube de esporas procediera a intoxicar el ambiente. Entre toses, la manada tuvo que situarse con el viento soplando hacia su favor para evitar las pútridas emanaciones._

 

_»"Flecha Negra llamando a Colmillo Blanco. Conteste por favor", les sobresaltó el sonido del Walkie-Talkie. Peter cogió el suyo y respondió: "Aquí colmillo Blanco, ¿qué ocurre? Cambio". "Una marabunta de coches se acerca por el camino hacia vosotros. Están a unos cuatro kilómetros. ¡Terminad de una vez! Cambio y cierro". Peter giró la cabeza hacia la carpa de entrada y frunció el ceño: Lydia se la había jugado a todos. Sin duda había activado algún tipo de alarma para avisar a sus compañeras._

 

_»Dos metros. Dos metros les separaban del cuerpo del hongo si se adentraban en la nube de olorosas esporas. Cinco, si lograban abrir una vía de ataque con el viento a su favor. En ambos casos deberían pisar un mar de fúngicos tentáculos que se enroscarían sobre ellos como una viciosa araña envolviendo a sus víctimas. Pero no podían esperar más. Peter empezó a impartir órdenes._

 

_»Jackson se subió a un tractor y lo dirigió hacia el camino para avanzar lo que pudiera y bloquear el paso a las féminas. Eso las retrasaría. Después, lo abandonaría y saldría corriendo antes de que le apedrearan. Peter cogió un hacha, Derek otra. Scott se animó a coger el taser y la jeringa letal y Stiles su bate de beisbol. Ahora o nunca._

 

_»Todos cogieron carrerilla. Los Hale embistieron por el área más alejada al oeste y empezaron a luchar a base de mandobles contra los zarcillos que retrasaban su avance. Lamentablemente apenas avanzaron unos pocos centímetros. Stiles y Scott se colocaron unos pañuelos sobre la boca y nariz y arremetieron de frente, para llegar al corazón de la operación. Tuvieron suerte. Fue la primera y única vez que les sirvieron de algo las clases de salto de longitud que el entrenador Finstock se empeñó en impartir en el instituto. Suerte de no estamparse con demasiada fuerza contra el tronco, rebotar y luego caerse de espaldas. Se levantaron avergonzados, pero los segundos perdidos fueron suficientes para que unos micelios agarraran a Scott por el tobillo y lo lanzaran con fuerza hacia el exterior._

 

_»Stiles golpeó el Agaricus con su bate de beisbol, lo cual solo sirvió para que su enemigo se tambaleara. Peor aún, le cayó encima una buena proporción de las esporas tóxicas que el hongo liberaba. Le picaban los ojos, le empezó a arder la garganta. A pesar de la tela que protegía parte de su rostro, el polvillo fue abriéndose paso, lento, pero insidiosamente, hacia sus pulmones. Se sacudió partículas de la cara justo a tiempo para esquivar un grupo de zarcillos que le atacó cual serpiente venenosa. Miró a su alrededor con ojos lagrimosos. Derek se encontraba apenas a dos metros de distancia, Peter detrás de él. Se sentía desfallecer, no llegarían a tiempo . Su pie tropezó con un pequeño objeto: ¡era la jeringa de Scott! La cogió con manos temblorosas y apuñaló al hongo con ella. No sabía si serviría de algo, pero mientras tuviera fuerzas seguiría luchando a brazo partido contra la seta._

 

_»La inyección de cloruro potásico se extendió como una infección por el cuerpo fructífero. Una mancha de podredumbre apareció sobre su superficie, extendiéndose con rapidez. El tejido se moría. Los micelios agarraron a Stiles y lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo, pero ya no poseían la misma vitalidad. El ejército de lombrices combinado con el veneno introducido en el corazón del Agaricus minaba sus fuerzas._

 

_»Un intoxicado Stiles parpadeó al ver a Derek levantar el hacha y descargarla con vigor sobre el tronco. El impacto y posterior gruñido de satisfacción resaltó sus perfectos bíceps y sus aún más espléndidos pectorales iluminados por el sol de la tarde. Pero ahí no quedó la cosa, porque pronto Peter lo acompañó mientras procedían a talar el Agaricus a cámara lenta en un impresionante espectáculo de sudorosa masa muscular no apto para mentes calenturientas. Stiles no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó._

 

_»Despertó desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba siendo transportado a hombros por Peter como si fuera un saco de patatas. El hombre lobo no corría, sino más bien volaba hacia el interior del bosque junto al resto de sus compañeros. Gritos de furia y dolor resonaban en la Reserva. Stiles levantó la cabeza y con ojos acuosos vislumbró un grupo de llorosas mujeres que les perseguían. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sumirse en un estado de semiinconsciencia._

 

_»Abrió los ojos un tiempo después cuando se detuvieron entre los robles. Habían alcanzado el punto de encuentro con Allison, que les esperaba ballesta en mano. Desde la colina se distinguía el lugar dónde los restos ennegrecidos del Agaricus habían caído derrotados. A su alrededor, pequeñas figuras se lamentaban tiradas en el césped. Otras se dedicaban darle patadas al tractor y pincharle las ruedas, y las más prácticas empezaban a desmontar todo el tinglado, para volver a sus casas._

 

_»Solo quedaba esperar unos días a que a las mujeres se les pasaran los signos de la posesión y luego secuestrar a Lydia para hacerle unos tests con agua bendita. Se escondieron en una cabaña mugrienta sin servicio de pizzas a domicilio situada en lo más profundo de la arboleda. Jackson se quejó de que no tenía bañera, Stiles de que necesitaba un reproductor de DVD para ver la película de Star Wars y Scott, cuando se despegó de los brazos de Allison, de que nadie había pensado en traer mantas, por lo que la noche fue un tanto incómoda._

 

_»A la mañana siguiente Stiles no se encontraba bien. Apenas despertó tuvo que salir a vomitar al lado de un mustio arbusto que quedó hecho una pena. Sin embargo, estaba muerto de hambre a pesar de las náuseas. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Únicamente podía pensar en las alcachofas en vinagre de la cantina, que no sabía por qué, se le antojaban de lo más irresistible»._

 

—¿Y...? —preguntó la doctora—. ¿Qué pasa a continuación?  
—No he podido seguir —reconoció con tristeza su paciente—. Cuando intento pensar en nuevas ideas, me invade la angustia y vuelvo a devorar fanfics, buscando algo que acabe con mi compulsión... –Se sacó un pañuelo para sonarse las narices.  
—Ya veo —exclamó pensativa, y tras unos segundos añadió—: ¿sabe que ha concentrado toda la historia en el primer capítulo? Usted sufre sin duda de pilotitis.  
—¿Perdón? —El hombre la miró desconcertado.  
—Sí, usted puede sufrir del síndrome del capítulo piloto. Tiene una necesidad patológica de que todo ocurra al momento. —Chasqueó los dedos–. Ya. Espera una gratificación instantánea. Para entendernos, que no es amante de las historias lentas y claro, luego padece de los síntomas que me ha descrito.  
—Entonces... ¿tiene remedio?  
—Sin duda. —La psiquiatra se embarcó en un frenesí de papeles—. Le voy a aconsejar una terapia bastante completita que incluye la lectura de _"En busca del tiempo perdido"_ y...  
—¡No, por dios! —exclamó el cliente horrorizado, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.  
—Bueno, en tal caso lo cambiaremos por la _"Enciclopedia Británica"_ , si lo prefiere. —Sacó una calculadora—. Y en cuanto a mis honorarios...

 

De repente la mujer puso los ojos en blanco y desplomó la cabeza sobre la mesa. El enfermo se levantó y cogió un cojín bordado del diván. Lo colocó delicadamente bajo la mejilla de la médica y agarró el cajetín de la gata junto a todos sus bártulos. Se imponía una retirada estratégica antes de que sacara la factura. Antes de cerrar la puerta dijo con suavidad:

 

—Felices sueños, doctora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si habeis llegado hasta el final en mi homenaje a la serie B, ¡Enhorabuena! Espero que lo hayais disfrutado sin prejuicios (no todo van a ser historias de romances en esta vida). Más adelante, cuando tenga tiempo haré una historia de fantasmas con Stiles y Derek (como no) como protagonistas...
> 
> Gracias a todos y hasta pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues ya está la segunda parte. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y le dan una oportunidad a este tipo de género.
> 
> ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!


End file.
